Charmed
by missloonythebookworm
Summary: Katie's hair has been charmed by a certain Weasley, but she can't seem to find the counter spell, so she seeks for Hermione's help. Fred/Katie One-shot


**Hello there everyone :). This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you'll like it. If you like it, love it or hate it leave me a review with any constructive comments please :)**

**xx**

**yasmine**

**PS. This one is for the blue girl aka yuri and yuki. Hope you like it **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters that the amazing Queen Rowling has created. I simply borrow them to write silly stories like this :)**

Charmed

Katie stormed down the halls of Hogwarts, stomping her feet as she walked furiously. When she finally arrived at the Gryffindor common room and went up to the dormitories, she hid herself behind the door so no one would see her.

"Hermione?" she called, still hiding behind the wooden door

"Who's there?" Hermione Granger answered, as she put her book down

"Katie…" she answered

"Oh, how are you doing, Kate?" Hermione asked

"Ehm… I need your help" Katie said "To remove a spell"

"What happened?" Hermione asked

Katie stepped in the room and the only thing Hermione could do was gawk at the girl's state.

"See?" Katie said "Those twins dyed my hair red. RED!"

"But why would they even do that?" Hermione asked, clearly not remembering who the two persons that performed the prank were.

"Oh, Mr Fred Weasley said he did it so I would look more like him, that git!"

"Ehm… Kate-"Hermione started

"I look like a bloody leprechaun now!" Katie ranted

"Katie! Listen, I believe that Fred has quite a crush on you" Hermione stated factually

"Excuse me, what?" Katie asked; dumbfound "I mean that is not possible. He is my best friend! He… he can't. And just think about it… Fred Weasley having a crush on Katie Bell? Please!" Katie blubbered and stuttered.

"Well, I personally think it's quite ironic he turned your hair red out of all possible hair colours"

Katie couldn't find any words to answer that, so she just grunted in despair.

"Anyway" Hermione said as she grabbed a book "Let's see if I can fix this"

Hermione read through the book, looking for a spell to break the charm while Katie still looked puzzled due to what Hermione had just said.

"But he asked Angelina to the Yule Ball" Katie murmured

"Yes", Hermione said, scrunching her eyebrows while she read "But didn't you have a date already?"

"Well, yes…" Katie blushed at her nonsensical rants "But honestly, what did he expect? For me to be free until the day before the ball?"

"Well, he is a Weasley…" Hermione commented and suddenly, her logical, intelligent girl façade somehow disappeared "Just like Ron…"

Katie was taken aback, as this was a side of Hermione she had never seen, so she just asked "What happened?"

Hermione started to nervously look for some books in order to distract Katie, but only found herself collecting old editions of The Daily Prophet and one or two Quibblers.

"I thought you were happy to go with Viktor" Katie continued

"Yes… not quite much" Hermione answered "He was more of the physical type, you know? He didn't exactly want to speak all that much" she blushed

"Well, he is a Quidditch player after all" Katie said, trying to lighten the mood, as Hermione pulled strands of her hair. "But now, I am curious… How does Ickle Ronniekins get in the story?" Katie said, her wording choice only showing that she had been spending way too much time with the twins.

"Well, I think he might have gotten jealous after the ball" Hermione muttered "I suppose… I'm not even sure it was that" she sighed

"Those Weasley boys are one of a kind" Katie laughed bitterly "Fred was actually mad at me for days after the bloody ball"

"They sure are" Hermione said

"Then he came up with the idea of painting my hair red as an apology… And that brings me to you"

"Well, unfortunately I can't find any spell to break this. I doubt it'll work but maybe we should try the usual" Hermione said, flicking her wand while she said "_Finite_"

"It's not working" Katie said

"Damn those twins! They are brilliant, those two"

"Unfortunately yes" Katie laughed

"Maybe George would help you?" Hermione suggested

"I sure well doubt it"

"Maybe he would get a bit of pity from your state" Hermione said jokingly

"You seem to be forgetting that since my first year I have been their testing guinea pig"

"So, asking George would be useless"

"What great best friends i have here, right? Just dandy, don't you think?" Katie commented sarcastically

"Well, what if we go to Flitwick?" Hermione suggested

"No, not Flitwick! He detests me!" Katie said

"Why?" Hermione asked?

"Well, a prank with the twins went wrong and well, let's just say he wasn't able to sit properly for a while" Katie said "But on my defence, the prank was supposed to be aimed at Lockhart, but Flitwick got in the way..."

"Well, so obviously we can't go to Flitwick" Hermione said "But what do the twins usually use as counter curses?"

"Well, it depends a lot. They usually tend to choose something really embarrassing for a person to do for the curse to break. Once they made me scream 'I love Malfoy' for one minute while I jumped on one leg." Katie said

"I would kill myself before doing that!" Hermione said, but then stopped for a while, her eyebrows scrunching again while she thought. "I got it! Katie, you will have to do something embarrassing to break the curse, of course, but I think..." Hermione stopped again "I think maybe you have to make Fred blush"

"I'm sorry Hermione, I know you are a genius and all but how do you expect that making Fred blush will make this curse break?

"Well," Hermione said "It all connects to my theory"

"What theory?" Katie asked, puzzled

"The theory that he has a crush on you" Hermione said, as if she was stating the obvious.

"He does NOT!" Katie yelled, startling some first years that had just gotten in the common room.

Hermione sighed and said "Well, what is the most humiliating thing you can think of doing now?"

"Ehm... probably having Fred to know that I might have a teeny tiny crush on him." Katie said her voice close to a whisper. She then took sense on what she had just said. "Bloody hell I did not just say that!" she blushed uncontrollably. "This conversation is making me insane"

"Really, Katie?" Hermione asked, smirking

"Well, yes..." she said "Wait, no! Ok, maybe just a bit"

"Well then, go for it!"

"Fred would probably mock me till the grave if I ever told him that"

"Well, there's only one way to find out right? And don't you want your hair back?"

"I guess you have a point..." Katie admitted "But we don't know where they are"

"They must be in the common room" Hermione said, as she waved her hand

"What? Hermione, what are you doing?" Katie said, as she pulled her arm down

"I was saying hi to Ginny..."

"Oh, right... Sorry"

"Don't worry it'll be fine" Hermione said

"You'd better hope it will, or else you both might well get hit in the head by one of my special Quaffles" Katie said, her inner Quidditch player coming out

"Oi, Freddie boy!" she yelled as she stepped into the common room

Hermione patted her back reassuringly as Katie stepped closer to the tall, ginger boy.

"Hello there Kitty Kat. Trying to join the Weasley clan, are we?" Fred mocked

"Shut up, you drongo!"

"Are you liking your new hairstyle?" he asked innocently as Katie grunted "What's the mood for, Kit?" he teased her as he fiddled with her bright red hair

"Would you mind shutting up for a second and leaving my poor hair alone, ginger giant?"

"Why?" he asked "Would you like it in another shade? Maybe a brighter, redder one, don't you think?"

"Git" Katie whispered

"Sorry, what was that?" Fred said, but Katie ignored him and started talking

"So, let's get some things clear… I am only doing this because a certain insufferable prick painted my hair red and because Hermione told me that this would get my hair back to normal and I really want my hair back"

"You won't be able to fix it!" Fred laughed like a maniac and danced around Katie.

"I will, because you know what?" Katie took a deep breath "I HAVE HAD A MASSIVE CRUSH ON YOU FOR... for... since I don't know when! THAT'S RIGHT!"

In a split second the whole common room became silent and Fred stopped dancing.

"Well, is my hair normal again?" Katie asked, oblivious

"Yeah Katie! Good job!" Hermione shouted all the way across the room, for everyone's amazement.

"HERMIONE! My hair is still red!" Katie yelled

"Ye-Yes it is! Red as a chilli pepper" Fred laughed uncontrollably

"Frederick Weasley, I will murder you!" Katie yelled, blushing to a tone almost as red as her hair "I want my hair back, along with my dignity, if you don't mind" she said, more calmly now.

"But... Don't you like it?" he asked, still pink in the face for laughing so hard

"What do you think, you prick?"

Fred smirked "But seriously Bell was that all you could come up with to save your pretty hair?"

"I am serious now, Fred Weasley, just tell me the counter curse!"

"Well... the only way you can break the curse is by kissing-"

"Excuse me, WHAT?" Katie yelled, cutting off Fred's sentence

Katie didn't remember seeing Fred look as red as he did now. The boy coughed to hide his embarrassment, but that didn't help much, as he was red up to his ears.

"Ok" Katie whispered "Let's just get this done with"

Katie stood on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the cheek.

Fred, still blushing madly said "That's all? Blimey Kates, I didn't know you were this innocent"

"Honestly, what did you expect me to do?" she said, acknowledging her hair was still red. "I have just professed my love to you and now you expect me to publicly humiliate myself by kissing you when you probably just want a snog and seeing your best friend get publicly humiliated?"

"Katie, it's not like that!" Fred said, looking slightly uncomfortable

"Then tell me, Fred, how is it like?"

"I think this prank has slipped off my hands" he said, scratching his freckle sprinkled neck.

"OK, Freddie boy, enlighten me" Katie said "Because right now I can't find any sense in what you're saying"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Fred asked, now close to despair.

"Well, no! Or else I wouldn't be asking, would I?"

"I only did this for one reason…" Fred said

"Which is…?" Katie started to say, but finally she understood what he meant "Oh… Really?"

"Well, yes, if you get me…" Fred's face became red again

"I hope I do, because then this would all be a great mess" Katie blubbered

"Ha ha, it would, wouldn't it?"

"It sure would" Katie blushed as Fred took her hand and moved closer to the short girl.

"Are you sure you don't like the hair colour?" Fred said, now only inches away from Katie. "I think it actually suits you" he whispered in her ear

Katie laughed nervously, but managed to speak "No, not at all, ginger giant. It does however suit you" she said, trying to sound sarcastic

"Of course, what else could you expect to such a lovely face like mine?" Fred joked, returning to his usual self

"You really are the greatest prick I have ever met" Katie laughed out loud.

That laugh was, however, cut by Fred's lips, to which Katie responded by leaping herself at him, wrapping her arms around his tall figure, pulling him down, although still standing on her tiptoes and kissing him back as passionately as she possibly could.

Meanwhile, Hermione was glancing at them at the corner of the room, beaming.

"I hope that twins pay me all my hard work" she said "My acting skills aren't cheap"

FIN


End file.
